


On Golden Wings

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flying, Interspecies Romance, Language Barrier, M/M, dragon!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a dragon who looks a bit like a boy. Kurt is a human. They met by chance and by chance they became friends. And now they both get to experience something very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Golden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt a dear nonnie left in my inbox a while ago. This is set in the same 'verse as [A Dragon's Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/902561). It can be read as a stand-alone piece, though. The whole 'verse takes inspiration from [this](http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/post/56079642889/oops-dragon-klaine-dragon-blaine-is-a-thing-i) beautiful work by [magicalplaylist](http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/). I'm planning to write a third one. If you want to leave me a prompt, my [inbox](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/ask) is open ;)

It is cold up there, fields and trees and houses so small down on Earth. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, the wind tugging at his tunic, and tightens his grip on Blaine’s scales.

“Is...is this even safe?”, he shouts to make himself be heard.

Blaine looks down at him and blinks - cat-like pupils narrow in the bright light of the sun.

“Saaafe?”

Kurt silently counts up to ten. Getting angry is no use. Even though he has been trying to teach Blaine some simple words in the common tongue, the dragon boy is far from fluent. They started with Kurt’s old textbooks, with simple sentences and words. Blaine turned out to be a quick learner, but there is a lot left to do.

“I will not fall?”, Kurt tries to gesture to make himself clearer, but he doesn’t dare to let go of Blaine.

The young dragon seems to understand, though, because his arms tighten around Kurt and he shakes his head, curls bouncing.

“Blaine not Kurt fall”, he articulates slowly. When Kurt nods to signal his approval, Blaine beams, his teeth white like pearls. Kurt hastens to close his eyes again, before vertigo can take hold of him once more.

“Kurt open eyes”, Blaine says and Kurt’s first reaction is to shake his head. Then a low rumble fills his ears. It takes him a while to realize that Blaine is growling. He snaps his eyes open and squints up at him.

“Are you really growling at me?”

Blaine shrugs. “You eyes open”, he simply states, his lips curled up in a smile.

Kurt can’t help huffing out a laugh. Blaine isn’t so different from a normal boy after all. Sure, he can fly and he probably is able to breathe fire when he wants to, but the way he blushes, the way he laughs is no different from Kurt’s. To be honest, he is way better than the boys back at the village, not to speak about the ones living at the castle and training to become knights. So full of themselves, so scared of those who are different.

Blaine might not speak the common tongue, might be powerful as no one Kurt has ever met, but he has a kind heart and Kurt feels at ease with him. the dragon boy never judges him.

Kurt yelps as Blaine tickles him, effectively bringing him back to reality.

“Why did you do that?”

Blaine flaps his wings harder. “Now you look.”

Kurt contemplates saying no, but Blaine is looking at him expectantly and he is starting to learn that he can’t resist that look on his friend’s face. Swallowing down the fear and the vertigo, he peers down.

There is water underneath them, a lake. Kurt tries to recall his geography lessons. It should be Lake Starchild. Legends say that the Queen of the moon gave birth to her child in that lake, a child that then became the first King of the land, centuries and centuries ago. The lake, though, lies days of travel West from McKinley caste.

“You fly really fast.”

Blaine nods, his tiny horns catching the sunlight.

“Blaine strong.”

Kurt tries hard not to focus on the firmness of Blaine’s muscles holding him close.

“That you are.”

“You like me so?”, Blaine asks and Kurt’s heart stutters against his ribcage.

He has always been reserved when it comes to his feelings and it is unsettling to relate to someone as blunt and honest as Blaine. But what can he answer to that? Blaine is gorgeous and fierce and of course Kurt likes him, he has since the day he stumbled upon him almost a month ago. But he is also a magic creature, they don’t belong to the same world and where could that lead them?

Kurt opens his mouth to reply, but right then they slip inside a cloud. It’s colder, soft and humid and Blaine lets out a laugh. Such a pure, beautiful sound. Kurt shakes in a breath and knows that he won’t be able to lie or omit. Not this time.

“Yes, I...I really like you.”

As they exit from the little cloud, something warm grazes Kurt’s forehead. It takes him a few instants to realize that Blaine is kissing him, his lips soft and gentle. Kurt’s heart thunders in his ears and he is glad Blaine is holding onto him so tightly, otherwise he would be falling down to Earth.

“Blaine likes Kurt too.”

*

Kurt wonders if it is truly possible for knees to turn to jelly. If it hadn’t been for Blaine, he would have fallen face first as soon as they landed.

“I guess I did enough flying for a lifetime.”

Blaine frowns, a look of concentration on his face.

“You no...don’t like fly?”

“That would by flying - Kurt automatically corrects - and, well, I prefer having my feet on the ground, I am afraid and...oh no, don’t you pout, mister.”

Blaine is indeed pouting, eyes huge and dark.

“Kurt no fly again?”

“I didn’t say that, but…”

“Come tomorrow night.”

Kurt blinks. Blaine is suddenly standing way too close, the smell of clean ashes and fire almost overwhelming as he folds and unfolds his wings.

“Tomorrow?”

Blaine nods vigorously. “Yes. Promise.”

Kurt knows all too well that it will be hard to exit the castle unnoticed, but the time he gets to spend with Blaine is too precious to say no.

“I promise.”

*

Blaine tilts his head back and sniffs. The night is clear and the air carries smells and perfumes a long way. Kurt is approaching, he can easily tell from the faint wisps of soap and lilies of the valley that he is smelling.

His heart flutters oddly and Blaine presses a hand to his chest. It has been happening a lot lately and it is starting to worry him. What would his mother say? Do strong dragons have these problems?

He has noticed that it happens when Kurt is close, though, which means it can’t be something bad. Nothing is ever bad when Kurt is with him. He will never forget the stories his father told him at night, about men who chased their kin guided by stupidity and ignorance. But Kurt is no ordinary human, Blaine has no doubt about that.

The bushes in front of the cave rustle and Kurt’s horse steps in the clearing. Blaine has learned to keep still not to unnerve the animal and so he slowly folds his wings and waits for Kurt to dismount and tie the horse to a nearby tree.

The moon hasn’t risen yet, but Blaine can easily follow Kurt’s movements in the dark, as the other boy stumbles in the direction of the cave.

“Couldn’t you help me out here?”

It is still difficult to understand what Kurt is saying when he speaks too fast, but Blaine always tries his best. He meant it when he asked Kurt to teach him the common tongue. He wants to get better and to have lovely conversations with his beautiful human friend.

He knows what “help” means, so he goes from there.

“I help”, he says as he easily walks up to Kurt, taking hold of his wrist. It is thin and yet strong. Simply touching Kurt makes Blaine want to protect him and at the same time to be taken care of. He knows Kurt would.

“Ready?”, he asks and it is hard to contain his own excitement at the thought of what he is going to show Kurt tonight. He still remembers the first time he saw it - a summer night almost ten years ago now.

“Sure?” is Kurt’s answer, and even though it isn’t the enthusiastic reply Blaine has been hoping for, it will have to do. For now.

Blaine had never flown carrying someone else before he tried out with Kurt. The young dragon thinks that the human boy fits well in his arms, his weight already familiar somehow. He likes the way Kurt holds onto him a bit tighter as they take off. The way his nails dig into his forearms and Kurt’s hair tickles his cheek.

Up up he goes, his wings open wide, the wind pushing and caressing them. Flying has always been Blaine’s greatest joy. Until he met Kurt.

“I show you special place”, he tells Kurt, pleased to see that the boy is keeping his eyes open this time.

The moon is rising and it makes Kurt’s skin even whiter. It reminds Blaine of those clouds that roll lazily in the sky on summer days. They don’t speak much and Blaine likes that too, He enjoys listening to Kurt’s breath, setting his own on the same rhythm. He enjoys the simple feeling of Kurt pressed against him. It is a new feeling, one he has never experienced before. It isn’t unpleasant in the least, but Blaine doesn’t know what he is supposed to do with it. He wants to be close to Kurt all the time, but he also knows that the other boy is often protective of his personal space. He wonders if his grandmother would have been able to tell him what to do.

They have been flying for a while, Kurt dozing off in his arms, when Blaine stalls. They have reached the right place.

“Kurt.”

The boy stirs, but only to bury his face against Blaine’s chest. The dragon feels his cheeks getting hotter, fire gurgling inside of him. Again his heart does that weird thing where it goes a bit insane and loses all sense of rhythm.

“Kurt. Open eyes.”

This time Kurt blinks his eyes open, sleep still caught between his eyelashes. He looks adorable.

“Look.”

Kurt nods and do as he is told. Blaine holds his breath. All around them the night air seems to tremble, embroidered with stars. Blaine’s whole body trembles with it, his wings tensing and relaxing. His father once told him it happened because dragons could sense the energy of nature better than all other creatures. Blaine doesn’t know if what his father said is the truth, what he knows is that the moment the sky blossoms with light never ceases to steal his breath away.

He can feel Kurt wriggling in his arms, trying to get a better visual on the magic happening all around them. Blaine’s heart dilates with every murmur of wonder that tumbles past his friend’s lips.

“Blaine, this...are they Northern Lights?”

Blaine doesn’t know what those words mean. He doesn’t recall Kurt explaining them to him either.

“Golden dragons”, he replies instead, because that’s how his father used to call them and how he has always known them.

Kurt is looking at him, his face painted in reds and blues and greens. He looks like a beautiful flower and Blaine can’t help smiling and pulling him closer. It feels so good to have Kurt here, in this special place.

“No human see this. Only you”, he whispers and his heart leaps when Kurt hugs him tighter.

*

It’s late when they come back to the clearing, the moon already beginning its descent.

“Sleep here”, Blaine asks, but Kurt shakes his head.

“Dad will worry if I’m not in my bed.”

He looks a bit sad, though, and Blaine doesn’t want that. Kurt should never be sad.

“I will fly you again.”

Kurt smiles then, and Blaine thinks he wants to make his smile every moment of every day.

“Thank you.”

Blaine can see Kurt leaning forward, but he isn’t expecting the soft touch of Kurt’s lips against his. It makes his tail wiggle and his wings tremble. It is unlike anything he has ever experienced so far.

Kurt pulls away a small smile on his lips. He doesn’t say anything, simply walks up to the horse and unties it from the tree. Only when he is mounted, does he turn.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Blaine.

And Blaine is left wondering what that touch of lips could ever mean.


End file.
